Eternal Night
by Heartless-x-Love
Summary: One stupid mistake and Sam is up to her neck in trouble. Caught outside at night and surrounded by Rabids, hope is fading fast. The last minute arrival of a Vampire seals Sam's fate and she is dragged into the world she has hated as long as she can remember.


Kicking a rusty can across the deserted street; I trudged along and tried to ignore the biting pain in my stomach. It had been at least three days since I'd last eaten and I was starting to loose my mind. In the desolate streets of…what the name of this place again? Oh Detroit, that was it...starving was a fact of life. If you weren't marked by the Vampires you had to scrape out a living as best you could. I, for one, refused to be marked by those foul creatures. I had seen what they did to those they'd marked. They force those people to give them blood and then try to soften up the ordeal by giving the victims puny food rations. I spat onto the street, I had seen my own family die because they all refused to be claimed by the tyrannical overlords and I was damn fucking sure I was not gonna let their deaths go unavenged.

I wandered through the cracked streets of downtown Detroit, choosing an abandoned house at random. "Wonder if anyone's raided this one yet?" I asked myself out loud as I pushed through the waist high weeds that choked the crumbling pathway to the door. I tested the floorboards on the twisted porch and hoped they'd take my weight. The boards groaned but stayed firm as I eased my way towards the door. I heard a creak from the upper part of the house and my hand instantly closed on the long knife stuck in my belt. I'd found it a few months back in another empty house, it had once been one of a shiny set.

With the blade held firmly in front of me I eased the warped door to the side and cringed when it gave a shriek and fell to the floor. I glanced at the ceiling and heard the same creak again, followed by another. Footsteps I was sure, so I cautiously made my way to the rotting staircase. I made my way to the upper floor as quietly as the steps would let me. A sudden jolt of fear rocketed through me. What if the sounds were being made by a Rabid? I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the thought. It was still a few hours away from nightfall, and the sounds seemed to normal to be a Rabid. I pressed my back against the wall and sent a small avalanche of peeling paint to the floor. I tightened my grip on the knife and eased my head around the wall. In the gloom of the half-lit room I could make out a figure moving around on the far side. They passed into a shaft of light and my fear evaporated instantly. I knew that black tousled hair; those grey eyes; the lopsided grin that appeared on the tanned face.

"Hey you" Jacko said as I lowered my knife.

"Hey yourself" I replied walking carefully over to him. I looked at the spot where he'd been and noticed a large closet. "Find anything?" I asked returning my gaze to the boy in front of me.

Jacko shook his head "nothing" he sighed "it seems the others beat us to it".

"Fucking hell! This is getting ridiculous" I exclaimed shoving the knife back into my belt. "It's just getting harder and harder!" I clenched my hands into fists and tried to stop the tears building up in my eyes.

"Hey, shh" Jacko cooed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders "we've gone for longer without food remember, we won't let it beat us this time either".

"Sorry" I rubbed my eyes and suddenly realised how close my face was to Jacko's.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and my breath catch in my throat. I could count the freckles almost hidden on his nose. I could see my face reflected in his eyes. His hands moved slowly up my back and cupped my face gently. He pulled my face towards his and our lips met.

I pulled back "t-this is hardly a safe p-place for that" I stammered.

"The Rabids could get us tomorrow and my only regret would be never _knowing_ you" Jacko replied in a husky voice. "So, please Sammy, just this once?"

I quickly glanced at the sky outside; still plenty of light left. I looked back at Jacko and smiled "okay, but there'd better be a mattress or something similar in here, cause I ain't gonna be rolling on the bare floor".

Jacko smiled and lead me towards another room. I saw a dusty mattress propped up against one wall.

"Hell, it ain't the Ritz as my Grandpa used to say" I said as Jacko laid the mattress on the floor "but I suppose it'll do".

"When did your grandpa go to the Ritz?" Jacko asked as he took his shirt and boots off.

"I don't know" I replied following suit "it's just something I always heard".

"Come here you" Jacko said tugging on my arm. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me hard. The feeling of his body moving against mine was new and exciting, we'd only ever kissed before. Jacko ran his hands over my shoulders and down my back before we had to break apart to breathe. He smiled at me and tugged at the waistband of my jeans.

I smiled and swatted his hand away, before lowering myself to the mattress. I stuck my fingers in the tears at the top of his jeans and pulled him down to me. With a puff of dust Jacko was on top of me and was turning red through his tan.

"You're blushing" I giggled before placing a kiss on his lips. I slowly moved my hands over his chest and back up to cup his face.

"You're just so beautiful" Jacko whispered holding himself above me. His eyes were shining with excitement and a light sheen of sweat covered his chest.

"Just shut up and kiss me" I murmured pulling his face back to mine. Jacko complied and started moving against me. He brought his left hand to my chest and tenderly caressed my breast. I moaned at the pressure and felt something stir deep inside of me.

"Jesus" Jacko whispered stopping his hand.

"Something wrong?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No, but I'm not going to last much longer" Jacko said with a coy smile. He rolled off me and sat up and I could see what he meant. His dick was growing bigger before my eyes.

I smiled and sat up. I slowly reached forwards with my hand and started rubbing the front of his jeans. I brought my lips back to Jacko's and I could feel his body shaking slightly.

"Fuck...that feels amazing" Jacko replied in a shaky voice. I rubbed a bit harder and Jacko suddenly lunged forwards, pinning me underneath him. "My turn" he growled placing his hand between my legs. The materiel of my jeans was so thin I could feel every little thing Jacko was doing with his hand. I squirmed as the pleasure I was feeling went into overdrive.

I suddenly wished for more contact with Jacko's burning skin. "Take it all off" I whispered in his ear.

Jacko's eyed were bright with desire as he sat up again and slowly began to unbutton his jeans.

My eyes went wide when I saw how _large_ Jacko was, I was suddenly anxious about what we were about to do. I bit my lip and started removing my jeans. Jacko moaned a little when I was fully exposed and he started kissing me again, pushing me backwards onto the mattress. His fingers explored every inch of my bare body and slowly made their way down my stomach, to rest between my legs.

"Mmm, that feels amazing" I moaned as Jacko started exploring inside me with his fingers. I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. I could feel something building up and arched my back as the pressure increased. Jacko started kissing my breasts and I was reduced to a squirming, sweaty mess. "Faster" I breathed twisting Jacko's hair between by fingers. My request was granted and the pressure built up so much I couldn't contain it anymore. "Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Oh god! Jacko!" I came hard and arched my back, pressing as close to Jacko's chest as I could physically get. My legs were shaking and my breathing was irregular. I gazed into Jacko's eyes and smiled, giving him permission to continue. He stroked himself a couple of times before placing himself between my legs. He slowly started to push in, and I screwed my eyes shut because it hurt.

"Sorry" Jacko panted leaning down to kiss me.

"It's fine, don't stop" I replied opening my eyes to see Jacko's face full of concern. Jacko nodded and continued slowly until he was all the way inside me. The feeling was odd, it wasn't good but it wasn't all bad either. Then he started moving his hips back and forth.

"I'm...sorry I hurt you" Jacko gasped leaning down and wrapping his arms loosely around my shoulders.

"F-from what my mum...told me, it's supposed too" I said shakily wrapping my arms around Jacko's neck.

Jacko's thrusts started to pick up speed and he started moaning. "Oh god! Fuck!" he kissed me hard and a few thrusts later Jacko arched his torso away from me and cried out. I felt his release inside me and squirmed at the feeling. Jacko collapsed onto me and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Wow" I said after a while "that was amazing".

Jacko laughed and lent on his elbows, his eyes shining in the dim light. "I can die a happy guy now" he said leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Come on, Sammy, let's go look through a few more houses and then go home". He got up and started dressing.

"Okay" I replied getting unsteadily to my feet.

…

"Well that was a fucking waste of time" I said as we made our way through the rubble of an apartment building.

We were the only people who lived in this building so we had the run of what was left of it. The uppermost floors had collapsed years ago so we were on the still sound third floor. It had a view over the Wall; the 'protection' from the Rabids outside and the thing that kept us humans virtually prisoners. In middle of the city was the gleaming Vampire tower where our Prince lived. Kahn was a sadistic bastard who didn't think twice about ripping off the head of any Unregistered stupid enough to cross his path. I'd even heard he'd done the same thing to a few Registered on a whim. From the other side of the third floor a permanent glow could be seen on the horizon. Eden was what the glow was called, a mythical place where there were no vampires, no Rabids, and there was enough food for everyone. I looked at Jacko as we settled down on the mouldy mattress in the driest corner. A thought suddenly came to me that could be our salvation.

"Something on your mind?" Jacko asked.

"I was just thinking about Eden, and how good life must be there" I replied snuggling against Jacko's side.

"Hmm" came the reply.

"I want to be free from the vampires, Rabids and starvation" I said "I want to make a break for Eden, are you with me?"

"Are you sure?" Jacko replied "that's a very dangerous trip".

"I know, but we can't stay here without food!" I retorted. "If we don't make it then at least we can say we tried when we reach the Otherside".

"I'm not arguing" Jacko replied, lightly brushing his fingers over the bandage he had tied around his arm. "I'll follow you to Hell if you asked me too". Jacko leant over and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before closing his eyes.

"I love you" I whispered sinking into the mattress next to him.

"I love you too" Jacko whispered back.

Eden, here we come.

-x-

A/N: Greetings, here I am again with a completely new story. This is based on the Blood of Eden series by Julie Kagawa and I hope I do those books justice with my less than perfect command of the subtleties of writing good literature.

Updates may be sporadic as I'm trying to finish my Hobbit story, as well as update my Inheritance story, so stay tuned.

Until next time.

Heartless-x-Love out.


End file.
